UnGuaranteed Heartbeats
by CoCoPixie134
Summary: This is about the gang when they grow up. For more info see the trailer. Second to last chapter up, get your tissues out... you're about to learn that heartbeats are not guaranteed. Please R&R. Chaylor. Finished for now.
1. Trailer

**Warning… this fanfiction does NOT have a happy ending.**

**Two people from two totally different worlds…**

_Taylor in room working on math problems_

_Chad in the gym shooting basketballs_

**Collided…**

"Taylor, I can't take this anymore. I love you."

**A love so true… was created…**

"Will you marry me?"

"Will you marry me?"

**But now, things are changing…**

"Chad, everyone, I'm pregnant."

**And not only for the good…**

"Taylor, I have to go! I'll be back… _in a heartbeat_."

**But even a heartbeat…**

_Taylor screams in pain_

**Can be too late…**

"But, I have too much to say!"

**Join the gang as they travel through life and discover that sometimes…**

**That heartbeats aren't guaranteed.**

**Starring High School Musical's Monique Coleman and Corbin Bleu.**

**Un-guaranteed Heartbeats…**

**Coming this month to fanfiction.**


	2. The Proposals of Chad and Troy

**As/n: Hey, everyone! Thank you for reviewing the trailer. This chapter is just the beginning of about five or six chapters. It's all about Chad and Taylor, but most of the gang is in it, too.**

**Chapter 1: The Proposals of Chad and Troy**

Flashback

"_Hey, Chad!"_

"_Oh, hey, Taylor. Sorry, I was just… uhh… thinking about… stuff."_

"_Okay, so, the dance is coming up…"_

"_Yeah, I was thinking about taking Britney."_

"_Oh, yeah. Since we're _just friends_."_

"_Do you really think that, Taylor?"_

"_Uhh… yeah. Why?"_

"_Nothing, it's just that I might happen to…" Chad wanted to scream 'be totally in love with you!' but he knew that she didn't feel the same way. "Taylor, I can't take this anymore._

I love you," Chad said, "and I never want to leave you so… will you marry me?"

Taylor took a risk, "Will you marry me?" she said right at the same time that Chad said something. "Oh, uh… what?"

"What?" Chad asked confused. _Great, I finally get up the courage to ask her, and she doesn't hear me._ "Whoa, look at the time. I've gotta go!" and he ran out the door. _Well, _that_ was a disaster._

Taylor shouted, "Wait, Chad!" but she was too late. _Perfect! This is just great._

ooHSMoo

"Chad!" he looked up to see his best friend, Troy, jogging up to him.

"Hey, Troy," he responded, trying to look cool.

"How'd it go?" Troy asked, trying to sound casual because he could see right past his friend's 'it's all cool' expression.

"Oh, it went great. Just great. Except for the fact that she didn't hear me because she said something at the same time."

"Oh, but she said yes when you asked again, right?" Troy said.

"Uhhh…"

"Oh my gosh! But Gabi said… I'm going to have her find out what's up!" Troy ranted.

"No! Troy, I left after she didn't hear me," Chad admitted.

Troy looked shocked, "What? Why did you leave?"

Chad's face turned a shade darker than a tomato, "I lost the nerve. Saying it once is bad enough! Oh, but you wouldn't know that, Mr. King of Asking Girls to Marry Him."

Troy's face was now the same color as Chad's, "Not really. See, when I was going to ask Gabi to marry me… I kinda lost nerve and went right past her house."

Chad started laughing, "You just kept driving?"

"Uh… riding. I was kind of on a bicycle. And she saw me," Troy told.

"She saw you! This is better than I thought it would be!" Chad choked out between laughs, "Wait, does this next part have something to do with how you had a bunch of cuts on you face and arms when you told me?"

Troy was now almost purple from embarrassment, "Well, when she saw me I panicked. So I shouted 'Will you marry me?' back to her, but I crashed into a tree when I was turned around. Oh, stop laughing!"

Chad suddenly realized that he had to try again (as embarrassing as it was), "Troy, as much as I love listening to you talk about you proposing to Gabriella, I need your help… on how to propose again to Tay."

Troy looked over at his friend, "Chad, it doesn't matter if you mess up. All you have to do is ask her to meet you somewhere. When you get there, ask her already!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Chad said.

ooHSMoo

"Bring, bring, bring,"

Gabriella soon-to-be-Bolton Montez walked over to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?" she asked.

Troy responded urgently, "Gabi, it's me."

"Oh, hey, Troy!" Gabriella said.

"Listen. Chad proposed to Taylor today. But it didn't really work because Taylor said something at the same time and didn't hear him. Then he made up some stupid excuse and ran away," Troy lost breath after saying all that, and he gulped for air, "Chad tried to call her to ask her to dinner, but she didn't answer her phone or her cell phone. I need you to try and figure out what's up." Her response made Troy greedy.

"Okay. Will do," she said (in one breath).

They hung up the phone, and Gabriella dialed Taylor's number.

A depressed, "Hello?" came from the other end of the line.

"Taylor? Are you okay?" Gabriella was really worried.

Taylor sighed, "No. I know it was stupid… oh, Gabi. Why did I do that?"

"Do what? What was stupid?"

"Please don't laugh," Taylor said sadly.

Gabriella knew that this was going to be why she didn't want to talk to Chad, "Of course I won't laugh, but you have to tell me."

Taylor sighed again, "Okay. Well, Chad and I were having lunch, and it was… amazing. So I… I asked him to marry me, but he said something at the same time so he didn't hear me… or maybe he just didn't want to marry me. Well, anyway, he made up some excuse and ran out of the restaurant," Taylor felt tears in her eyes.

"Taylor, you have to talk to Chad. If he calls you have to answer the phone. Do you promise me?"

"Yeah, okay."

ooHSMoo

"Ring-a-ling, ring-a-ling, ring-a-ling…"

"Troy, this is never going to work; she's not answering," Chad shouted.

Troy grabbed for the phone, "Oh give me that!"

"Hello?"

Troy froze_ oh shoot_, "Uh… hey there, Taylor."

"Troy, what are you doing on Chad's phone?"

"Ordering pizza… I mean… paint… no… pictures… plants… uh… PIE! That's the one. I'm ordering pie."

"Pie?"

"Blueberry pie. Okay, no, I'm not ordering anything. Chad really needs to talk to you, Taylor."

"Okay," Taylor answered. She heard 'Chad, take the phone and talk to her….Now!'

"Uh. Hi, Taylor," Chad said, "I need to talk to you. Do you want to have dinner?"

Taylor whispered, "Okay, Chad."

ooHSMoo

Taylor stepped out of her car and looked up at the beautiful scenery of the park in front of her. "Wow, this is even more beautiful at night."

ooHSMoo

Troy pulled Chad out of his car, "Chad, get out of the car!"

"I can't do this," Chad-who had just gotten out of the car-climbed back in, but Gabriella and Kelsi pushed him back out. Jason and Zeke came around to pull him.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" Troy asked.

Chad answered, "Proposing to Taylor."

Sharpay came up from behind him, "You know it, Chad. Now get out there and show us what you're made of! Meow, meow, meow!" Everyone joined in the meows. Sharpay was good at pep-talks, and everyone knew it.

Ryan walked up, "Why is everyone acting like a cat?" This caused everyone to laugh hysterically.

Then Kelsi said, "I think I see Taylor across the lake."

And everyone, on cue, shouted, "Go!" They all crept closer to the lake and hid in the bushes.

"Taylor?" Chad called.

Taylor answered, "Yeah."

"Come on. Get in." Chad called.

Taylor walked out to the lake where Chad was. She stepped into the boat, and Chad started rowing. "Taylor, I… don't know how to say this… will you marry me?" The people behind the bushes got ready to jump up. Troy had his finger crosses and eyes closed tight.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Taylor shouted. The gang sprang up from the bushes and the whole park erupted into cheers. But of all the gang, Troy shouted the loudest.

"You did that? All for me?" Taylor was so surprised and happy she could barely breathe.

"Yeah."

**As/n: Well, there you go. The first chapter. The beginning of this story is happy and funny, yes. But all of this is just the lead-up to the end. Please review! And please, no flames!**


	3. Bittersweet

**As/n: Hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing. I know you're probably thinking that this is just a happy, fluffy story, but trust me… it's not. It's happy now, but not at the end… anyways, here's chapter 2! Taylor's POV.**

**Chapter 2: Bittersweet**

After I had seen all of my friends shouting and cheering, I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have them. It was all so overwhelming to me because I had never thought that I: the school's biggest nerd who'd lost a sister that no one knew about and found her only comfort in the thick texts of high school math could ever be so lucky as to be loved so much by Chad Danforth.

"Why are you crying? I'm sorry about… everything. I was a jerk in high school," Chad whispered to me.

I swiped my tears away from my eyes and answered, "No, I was just thinking about… Mary," I choked.

Chad looked concerned, "Tay, it's okay, it's all going to be okay."

I nodded my head, choking back the last few tears of bittersweet joy. As we neared the shore of the lake, Troy, Jason, Zeke, and even Ryan came out to pull in the boat. After they had tied it up and I began to stand, Chad picked me up in his arms and carried me onto the ground. Everyone laughed cheerfully.

**Flashback:**

"_Everyone, please go to the auditorium for your study hall. Taylor, can I speak to you, please?" Mrs. Howard called._

_Taylor got up from her desk and walked forward in her fashionable clothes and her perfect hair laughing at her friends. She turned around to the teacher, giving her a flash of her 100-watt smile. _

"_Yes," she said in a way that would make you think she was lowering her designer shades and speaking to you as if you were a lower class than her._

_The teacher continued, "You're needed in the office."_

_Taylor laughed a little, "Why? Am I in trouble?"_

_The teacher's look gave her the answer, but she didn't want it. She ran from the room to the front office of the school, people waving and shouting greetings all the way. Bursting in the office she saw her father's driver in his professional black suit holding out her knee-length black coat. I stepped into it and immediately put on her heiresses' indifferent look._

_Passing by the familiar landmarks of Alexandria: the huge houses, tiny shops, the Potomac, I felt a shiver throughout my entire body. The driver pulled up to the gate of one of the largest houses in Alexandria, mine. He drove down the driveway and into the circle, stopping in front of the door. The doorkeeper stepped forward to open my door and help me out. I threw open the doors of my home and ran up the stairs._

_Every door and staircase and hallway seemed to be twice as long and twice as heavy. Finally I opened the door to my sister's suite. Her nursemaid sat quietly in a small chair outside her door._

_Walking into the room I said, "Mom, Dad? When?"_

_My father answered, "Let _her_ tell you. I'm leaving."_

"Taylor?" Gabriella called.

"Yeah, sorry," she responded, turning around.

Sharpay cleared her throat, "As I was saying, I know this great Italian place. We should go."

Ryan announced a little too quickly, "Sounds great! I'm starving."

This provoked Sharpay's most famous response, "I know," which caused everyone to laugh.

**As/n: Sorry it was short. This chapter was mainly an information chapter. The flashback will be an important part of Taylor's character. Tell me how you liked it.**


	4. Perfection Ain't What I'm Looking For

**As/n: Okay. Hopefully this chapter will not be as short as the last one, but I don't know. Thank you for all of your reviews! Chad's POV in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own HSM. (But we wish we did!!!)**

**Chapter 3: Perfection Ain't What I'm Looking For**

_Beep…beep…beeeeeep! _**(Okay, no.)**

Chad groaned as his alarm clock rang five minutes early. He got out of bed and walked over to his computer to check his email. It read:

**Mr. Collins Coffee 5:25AM**

**Taylor Hey! 6:19AM**

**Mamma Danforth I Heard Something… 6:22AM**

Chad opened Taylor's email first.

**From: **Taylor

**Subject:** Hey!

Hey, Chad! Are you going to be free for lunch today? Gabi and Troy are looking at houses, and they're going to be near the office around lunch time.

Taylor

Chad smiled and opened his mother's.

**From: **Mamma Danforth

**Subject: **I Heard Something Interesting at my Bridge Tournament

Dear Chad,

I heard the strangest thing from Mrs. Bolton at my bridge tournament yesterday. She said that you were getting married to Taylor. I do believe Ellen was mistaken though. I hope you'll invite me to your office sometime today. Do call.

Love, Mamma

Now Chad knew exactly who he would be seeing that afternoon, his mother. He opened the last email hoping for some good news, though the title wasn't promising.

**From: **Mr. Collins

**Subject: **Coffee

Mr. Danforth,

My assistant, Ms. Greensburg, is not coming in today. If you would pick up my coffee on your way in, I would appreciate it. It's called Spanish Spice Blend. I want it mixed with half and half (1 quarter cup) and artificial sweetener (just a dash).

Jim

Chad groaned and got up. He walked over to the dresser and threw on his work clothes and grabbed his coat, car keys, wallet, and cell phone. He walked out the door to the hallway of his apartment and hurried down the stairs. He stepped out into the wind of the warm morning and ran to his car.

Driving down the street to the coffee shop, something hit Chad hard in the face: he was getting married to Taylor, the love of his life, and his mom knew even though he hadn't told her yet…_ oh, Lord_.

Walking in the coffee shop, Chad noticed that Sharpay was drinking coffee in a corner of the shop. He waved and smiled at her, but didn't go over to her. Instead he walked over to the counter and ordered his bosses' coffee. Never in his life did he think that he would be getting coffee for his boss.

**Later that day:**

Chad had just talked to his mother about the engagement. Let's just say, the wedding's already been planed, and it has flying doves, fireworks, boat rides, bands in gazeboes, horse-drawn carriages, red carpets, and everything else but the kitchen sink. His brother had married a professional ice skater, and their wedding had been even more glamorous.

Chad pulled out his cell phone and called Taylor.

_Brrring… brrrring… bring…_

"Taylor, how can I help you?" Taylor answered her phone.

Chad replied, "Hmm, dinner?"

"Oh! Hi, Chad. Sorry. I'd love to have dinner…" there was a silence at the end of the line, "um… did you tell your family?"

Chad bit his lip, "Yeah. Taylor, is something wrong?" He knew how Taylor felt about his sister-in-law.

"No! No, no, no. Where for dinner?" Taylor answered.

"How about Morton's?"

"Yeah, okay. Bye, I love you."

"Bye."

ooHSMoo

Taylor hung up the phone, and it fell from her hand onto the dirt of her neatly laid flower beds.

ooHSMoo

Chad flipped over his cell phone and laid it on the counter of his apartment.

**That night:**

Chad pulled out the chair across from him for Taylor, "Hey, honey."

"Hi!"

There was something about Taylor's voice that seemed different. Her smile seemed to be painted on her face with lipstick.

Chad sighed, "Taylor, you sounded really… sad on the phone. Is it because of my brother and sister-in-law?"

"Can we talk about it after dinner?" Taylor asked.

Chad nodded and the conversation went on quite easily. When they finished their dinner, they drove to a park and looked out over the pond. Chad wrapped his jacket around Taylor's shoulders, and noticed a tear flowing down her cheek. But before he could say anything she began to speak.

"Chad, I don't know if I can do this. I mean, your whole family is so perfect. Even your brother's wife is just, flawless. I know that I don't belong there. I mean, look at my family: loud, sloppy, embarrassing," her tears were now flowing down her cheeks freely, one after another after another, "I love you more than anything, which is why I'm saying this. I know that I'm really flawed and not rich and perfect like your family. I don't want to embarrass you or your reputation so I'm telling you that I can't marry you."

Chad grabbed her chin and gently pulled it up so she was looking at him, "Hey, hey, hey," he whispered, "perfection ain't what I'm looking for. If I thought that perfection was the only thing that mattered, Callie Greensburg would be sitting next to me right now."

Taylor laughed at this.

Chad continued, "And something I learned over the past few years of my life is that perfection isn't perfect. You taught me that imperfection is what makes people beautiful. I know that now. I'm telling you now, that you are going to be my wife, and not because you're perfect or imperfect, but because you stole my heart. Everything you do makes me love you even more, and nothing can change that. Not even my crazy mother."

Taylor laughed through her tears.

The silence of the night was broken by two laughs, ringing clear through the night. Ringing to tell everyone that perfection isn't perfect.

**As/n: Okay, now it's your turn. Please, please, please review and tell us how you felt about this chapter. Thanks so much! **


	5. Take the Card

**As/n: This chapter is about Troy and Gabriella's wedding. **

**Chapter 4: Take the Card**

"Oh, Gabi, you look gorgeous!" Sharpay gushed as Gabriella stepped out into the hair and makeup part of her dressing room.

Gabriella blushed, "Really? You don't think it's too, I don't know, plain?"

"Plain? Honey, you've got to be kidding. On you, simple is best," Taylor announced.

Sharpay quipped, "Oh yeah, Taylor. And you would know so much about fashion."

Kelsi laughed at Taylor's remark, "Hey, Miss Pink and Fluffy, watch who you're insulting. The next time you're sick; who're you going to want: a well-trained surgeon in scrubs or a beach boy hottie?"

Sharpay smirked, "Humph."

"Um, we have twenty minutes left and Gabriella's makeup isn't even started!" Kelsi exclaimed.

ooHSMoo

Chad returned to Troy's dressing room with directions for when they had to be out in the church.

"Hey, Chad. This is kind of off subject, but I found a job for you," Troy said.

Chad looked up, "I already have a job, Troy."

"Oh, sure. The job where your boss makes you get coffee for him because Callie Greensburg is too lazy to come to work."

"It's a good job, Troy. I'm doing the photography for a good magazine. It raises awareness of events for teens," Chad retorted.

Troy laughed, "Okay. At least meet the guy. He's going to be at the reception."

"You realize that you could probably take the job that this guy's offering."

Troy sighed, "I already did. There's another opening on the board."

Chad looked disgusted, "A board? How is that going to help people?"

"Hold on. Members of the basketball board have a board meeting every other week. In the meantime they go around to homes for orphans and disabled kids to teach them how to play basketball and other games," he explained.

Chad looked away embarrassed, "Sorry for thinking it was just a board."

Jason walked in, "Yeah, you're forgiven. We've gotta go out into the church. Zeke and Ryan are waiting for us."

They grabbed what they needed, and Troy mouthed, "Just take the card," to Chad.

ooHSMoo

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton!" everyone cheered and clapped as they wedding party processed to the back of the church.

Taylor walked over to Gabriella, "Mrs. Bolton."

She laughed, "Mrs. Soon-to-be Danforth."

Sharpay, Kelsi, and Brie Atwood, Ryan's girlfriend, walked over to them. When they heard what Gabriella and Taylor were laughing about, they joined in as well.

Chad was staring at Taylor from the side of the church when Ryan came over to him, "What's up, Chad," he said anxiously.

Chad turned around, "Ryan, calm down. What's got you in a spazz attack?"

Ryan pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket.

Chad was astonished, "You're proposing to Brie?"

"No, I'm not. Zeke is proposing to Sharpay," he said.

Chad was confused, "Then why do _you_ have the ring?"

Ryan looked around, "I swiped it right after he told me. It's just… I don't know… weird. I love Sharpay too much as a sister to let her go."

"Ryan, you know Zeke. Zeke Baylor. He's your _friend_. He loves your sister; your _sister_ loves him, too," Chad coaxed.

Ryan nodded, "Let's go over to the reception."

Meanwhile in the men's dressing room, Zeke Baylor was running around crazily. Troy walked in to see his friend searching under newspapers frantically.

"Zeke! What is with you?" Troy said putting down his muffin.

Sharpay walked in from the women's dressing room, "What's with who?"

Zeke immediately stood up totally straight with the magazine he was searching in his hand, "Nothing! Just," he looked at the magazine and dropped it, "playing some one on one."

"What?" Troy and Sharpay said at the same time.

"We'll be right out, Shar. Zeke and I need to… talk," Sharpay nodded and walked out, "What is with you, Zeke?"

"Don't you dare laugh at me," Troy started to say something with the muffin halfway in his mouth and frosting on his face, but Zeke shushed him, "I was going to propose to Sharpay, but I lost the ring."

Troy dropped the muffin.

Zeke looked down at the muffin on the floor, "How dare you drop my muffin!" Troy grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway, out the door, and into the trolley that was taking them to the reception place thinking all the way, _this is a weird wedding._

ooHSMoo

Troy signaled for Chad and Jason to come over, "Okay, Zeke is going to propose to Sharpay, but he lost the ring. We need a game plan."

"Stop," Chad said, "I know where it is. Ryan stole it because he doesn't want to let Sharpay go."

"Go get it from him!" Jason whispered urgently.

"On my way," Chad replied.

A few minutes later, Chad returned with the ring, and Zeke was summoned. No one told him the fate of the ring, but he accepted that it was his fault that he lost it, and that they found it.

"Troy, congratulations!" Mr. Willoughby, the director of the William Willoughby Board for Basketball, said to Troy. He looked over to Chad, "Is this Mr. Danforth?"

"Yes, sir. This is my friend, Chad Danforth," Troy said.

Chad shook the man's hand, "A pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, indeed. Here's my card; I'll be calling you for an interview."

**To be continued…**

**As/n: I couldn't fit everything that needs to happen in this chapter. The scene where Troy has the muffin was originally written without it, but I envisioned the scene with it. In the end, the scene didn't work without the muffin, so I added it in. Please review!**


	6. Take the Card Part 2

**As/n: Here's the second part of Troy and Gabriella's wedding. As in many of our stories, Callie Greensburg is in this chapter, and she is the one who makes it interesting… trust us.**

**Chapter 5: Take the Card Part II**

Chad nodded, but he noticed something not right about his surroundings. He turned to see Taylor glaring at him. As he caught her eye, she turned around as if to make some important point. "Females," he thought to himself and shook his head.

Now on the other side of the room, Troy was standing alone, just watching the party when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the one, the only… Callie Greensburg.

She smiled dramatically, "Hey, Troy. What's up?" she batted her eyelashes which, Troy noticed, were fake.

"Callie, I don't remember inviting you."

She looked confused, "Invite? Oh, I just came for the party. So, what are you doing tonight? I was thinking maybe we could… I don't know… chat somewhere."

Troy smiled, "Yeah, sure. I don't need to be at my own wedding reception. That's not that important. And, oh yeah, I really want to cheat on the love of my life after we've been married two hours!"

"Oh," she walked away.

**UH**

Chad groaned as he saw Callie Greensburg coming right to him.

"Hey, Chad! Long time no see, right?" she laughed flirtatiously.

"Right."

Callie giggled, "What are you doing tonight…" Chad cut her off.

"Well, I'm going out for a late dinner with my fiancé."

Callie replied, "Oh," and turned dramatically around.

**UH**

Zeke said goodbye to his friend, but immediately wished he hadn't… Callie was coming his way. He tried to motion for his friend to come back, but the vulture had reached its mouse.

"Zeke, is that you? You look great!" Callie declared.

Zeke turned around grimly, "Thanks, Callie," he uttered back.

She tossed her hair, "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"I was thinking about proposing to my girlfriend."

Callie smiled, "Let's not rush things, Zeke. We haven't seen each other since high school."

"Callie, I didn't mean you. I meant Sharpay. If you'll excuse me, I have to go check to see what color the bow is on the candle at my table."

After he walked away Callie thought to herself, "I always knew I liked him."

**UH**

Taylor grabbed Chad by the arm, "Let's go."

"Taylor, are you okay? Wait, what? Why are we going?"

The look she gave him would have made young children run and hide, "You got a problem with it, Chad?"

He looked down, "No."

**Later that night:**

Chad was sitting on the sofa of Taylor's apartment staring at the ground, "Taylor, I just took a business card. I didn't commit to anything."

"Don't do this to me, Chad."

He looked up from the floor, "What am _I_ doing to you?"

Taylor dropped her head, "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore," her voice was shaking, and as she looked up, Chad saw her eyes clouded with tears, "Maybe we…"

"Your sister?"

"My whole life! What have I been doing to it? Exactly what I told myself I'd never do again after she died, live in a fairytale."

Chad moved over to her, "I'm no fairytale. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I."

Chad picked me up and threw me over his shoulders, "Time for bed," I giggled. (Did I mention that Chad still has every muscle toned that he had in high school… I still almost faint when he holds me.)

One month later --------------------------------------

_Bring!_

I sat up groggily, and Chad tried to pull me back down saying, "Let the answering machine get it."

I threw his arms off myself laughing. "Hello? … You're what?"

"Who is it?" Chad said, sitting up.

I shushed him, "Okay, twelve o'clock. I'll see you there. Oh, and, Gabi, congratulate the father for me,"

Chad sat bolt upright, "What?" he yelled. I heard laughing on the other end of the line.

"Chill, Gabi's pregnant."

**As/n: Sorry it was short, choppy, and confusing. I'm going to try to get the chapters out faster for you all. In fact, I'm going to start the next chapter right now. Thanks, and please review!**


	7. Together, Come Whatever

**As/n: Okay, here it is: chapter six. The long awaited wedding. It's a few months after the last chapter. Everything's going great with Gabriella's pregnancy, Taylor and Chad couldn't be happier, and things are about to get a little crazy. ****On with the beautiful, the long awaited, the wedding that changed it all…** **Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Together, Come Whatever**

Taylor was sitting alone in the bride's room, tears threatening to fall. All her little sister had ever wanted for her was to be happy… she was, and she felt guilty that she could be so happy when her little sister was dead. Taylor was living her dream, but her sister hadn't had time.

Taylor looked over to the white washed door to see her best friend, Gabriella, peeping into the room.

"Taylor, are you okay?"

I was caught between wanting to tell her everything and not wanting to make it hard on my friend during her pregnancy. "Oh, I'm just a little nervous. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Hey, Taylor, who's going to walk you down the isle?"

I looked over at the mural on the wall, "My dad. He's coming in today."

She nodded and was about to reply when we both heard, "The flowers!" I looked at her, and she, on cue, ran out the door to see what the matter was.

I sat there a few minutes in silence before Gabriella came back, panting, "Everything's fine," she collapsed onto a lounge chair, holding her stomach.

"Gabi, what's going on?"

She sat up, "Oh, nothing, I'm fine. I guess I shouldn't have run."

Mrs. Danforth came into the room, "Five minutes, ladies. Oh, Taylor, you look beautiful! And, Gabriella, you look… tired. I'm just kidding, you look wonderful!" We laughed at her jokes, but I could see that Gabriella was slowly getting paler and paler so I said, "Well, I guess we should get up there." Mrs. Danforth nodded and stepped back through the door.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?"

She looked at me, her face a ghostly white, "I'm scared," I pulled her into a hug.

"I'll always be here for you. I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

She whispered a thank you into my ear, and we walked out of the room. As we got to the back of the church, I saw my father.

I ran to him, "Daddy! I've missed you so much!"

He hugged me, and told me that he had missed me too.

"Attention, everyone, we're going to be starting right now. Places!"

PAGE BREAK - - PAGE BREAK - -

"I now pronounce you man and wife!"

I smiled the 100 watt smile that no one had seen since before my sister died as we walked down the isle. I couldn't resist it; I was the happiest I'd ever felt. Drowning in my reveries, I didn't notice, until it was too late, that Chad was picking me up bridal style and carrying me back down to the bride's room. Once there, he shut the door and put me down.

"Well, Mrs. Danforth, what now?"

"The rest of our lives. This was only the beginning," but when I said it, I never knew how much of it I would miss.

PAGE BREAK - - PAGE BREAK - -

Sharpay stood up from the table and went over to the DJ. A few minutes later she was walking onto the stage with a microphone saying, "Now we're going to do the bride and groom's first dance. Chad? Taylor?"

We got up and walked to the dance floor as she began to sing.

_I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart  
I feel you in the air, yeah  
I'm not afraid  
I know what you're thinking  
I can hear you everywhere _

Some people say it'll never happen  
We're just wasting time  
But good things come when you least expect them  
So I don't really mind

We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart  
'Cause I can't turn mine off

I can't pretend  
This is a rehearsal for the real thing  
Because it's not, and  
I know we're young  
But I can't help feeling what I'm feeling  
And I won't stop

Some things are meant to be and they'll be there  
When the time is right  
Even though I know that...I swear  
I wish it was tonight

We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart  
'Cause I can't turn mine off

I like what's happening to me  
Nothing else to say  
Somebody finally got to me  
Carried me away

We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart  
'Cause I can't turn mine off

Everyone clapped after the song was over, and Sharpay handed the microphone to Gabriella.

"Now it's time for the father-daughter dance!" She began to sing.

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told _

I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow  
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyse

I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside?

Say  
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe

'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

Whatever will be will be  
I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Thing like that are never in your hands  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

I had never danced with my father before, and, I must say, it was fun. I felt loved, I felt special, I felt… whole again. (Or as whole as I could with half of me missing.)

We danced, and laughed, and talked the whole night. It was good to be there with my friends and family (and husband).

**As/n: Okay, there it was. Again, I'm starting the next chapter right now. Worried about Gabriella? Worried about Taylor? Only I know what's going to happen to them. (Well, coco knows too.) Please review! The songs are not mine. They belong to the actress that play's the character that sings the song. heehee, I'm sneaky! Did you notice that?**


	8. Motherhood

**As/n: Sorry that the chapters are skipping around a bunch. I'm just writing about the important stuff that's happening.**

**Since the last chapter:**

Chad and Taylor have gone on their honeymoon.

Zeke proposed to Sharpay. (Actually that happened before the wedding)

Kelsi and Jason got married. (They had been engaged for a while)

Taylor found out that she is…

**Chapter 7: Motherhood**

The entire gang and all of their families were sitting in Troy and Gabriella's house. The girls, however, we all crowded in the kitchen.

"I was thinking either Mary or Alex for the girl, and Jake or Jack for the boy."

Sharpay said thoughtfully, "I think Mary and Jack go together and Alex and Jake go together."

"I don't know," Kelsi questioned, "I like Mary and Jake."

"So do I, but I also like the other names, too," Gabriella announced.

"Clara and David," Kelsi thought out loud.

"What was that?" Taylor asked curiously.

Sharpay repeated the names, "Clara and David. I like it."

"I do too. Let's go make the announcement."

Gabriella walked up to the fireplace with Taylor, and they climbed onto it. The rest of the girls crept silently to the back of the room.

"I have an announcement to make! Everyone, the twin's names are going to be- drum roll please," everyone stomped their feet, "Clara and David!" everyone cheered and clapped, "And now Taylor has an announcement to make," Gabriella winked at me and stepped back.

"Chad, everyone, I'm pregnant," another round of cheers erupted from the group, but Chad just sat where he was, frozen in shock until Troy waved his hand in front of Chad's face. "Dada?" Chad slapped his hand away.

PAGE BREAK - - PAGE BREAK - -

_Bring!_

Taylor picked up the phone, "Hello?"

Gabriella was holding the phone to her ear on her shoulder folding laundry, "Hey, Taylor, what's going on today?"

"Nothing. I have nothing to do for a couple of days."

"Lunch? At twelve o'clock at the Round…" Taylor heard the phone drop to the floor, "Gabriella? Gabriella?" she heard Gabriella screaming in pain, "Gabriella!" Chad came running into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked frantically.

"Get Troy on his cell! Gabriella's having contractions! Let's go!" Chad grabbed a coat, his keys, and his cell phone and ran out the door. Taylor screamed into the phone, "We're on our way, Gabi. It's going to be fine. Just relax!" She slammed down the phone and ran out the door.

Chad was screaming into his cell phone and running down the sidewalk.

"Chad! Car!" he came running back, still screaming at Troy who was frantically running to his car shouting at everyone that his wife was about to give birth to twins so he had to go.

Taylor got out her cell phone and called everyone, screaming into the phone the hospital.

Taylor opened her door before the car fully stopped and Chad didn't even bother to take the keys out of the ignition. Chad sprinted up the stairs, but Taylor, being pregnant, had to stand in the lobby waiting for the elevator. (Troy and Gabriella were staying at a hotel while their house was being painted.)

Before the elevator got there, Troy ran in the door and headed for the stairs. "Troy! A little help!" He ran over and picked her up bridal style and sprinted for the stairs. Chad was standing outside the room when they got up there. Troy put Taylor down and reached for his key card; he slid it through the device and pushed open the door. They all ran into the room: Taylor to the closet to pack Gabriella's suitcase, Troy over to Gabriella, and Chad ran to help Taylor with the suitcase. All the while, Gabriella was screaming in pain.

Minutes later Chad was carrying the suitcase down the stairs, and Troy was guiding the two pregnant women to the elevator.

They got down to the lobby just in time to see Chad driving away. Troy pulled out his cell phone, "Forgetting something, Chad?" They watched the car to a frantic U-turn and speed back to the portico of the hotel. They all jumped into the car and raced off to the hospital.

PAGE BREAK - - PAGE BREAK - -

Everyone stood around the hospital bed to see Gabriella and her two beautiful babies. Troy was standing next to her proudly.

"It's the next generation of the gang!"

**As/n: You have no idea how much fun it was to write that! I'm going to post this then start the next chapter. It's a three-day weekend for me. Please r&r! thanks!**


	9. Our Future

**As/n: Here I am again. I hope this is making up for the long periods in between some of my updates. At the moment, I have no idea what this chapter is about. I'm serious. I should probably think about that.**

**To all of my reviewers: thank you guys so much! I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this, but tell me what you think. **

**Recap:**

Gabriella just had her twins, Clara and David.

**Chapter 8: Our Future**

"Taylor, wake up. We're going to look at houses today. Remember?" Chad shook her awake; he was already up and dressed.

She rolled out of bed and went to get ready while Chad went into the kitchen to start breakfast. The phone started ringing just as Chad flipped the bacon.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Mr. … let's see… Danforth?" the person on the other line said in a British accent.

"Uh, yeah."

"Brilliant! I am calling from the American Board for Young Players. We've recently upgraded our name."

Chad's face brightened, "Okay, great. How can I help you?"

"The director of the board has expressed an interest in meeting with you for an interview. There will be a spot open on the board in a few months… actually two."

"When should I come up there?" Taylor walked into the kitchen, her hair down in long, soft curls. She pushed Chad away from the bacon and flipped it onto two plates. She put some bread into the toaster and started to boil some water for coffee as well, listening to Chad's end of the conversation silently.

"Thanks for calling. I'll see you in two months," Chad hung up the phone, ecstatically grabbing two mugs from the cabinet and butter from the refrigerator.

Taylor laughed to herself, "What was that about?"

"I got a job interview in Colorado in two months."

"Two months? That's when I'm due, Chad! And it's not like Colorado is anywhere close to here!"

"Taylor, I have to go! If you need me, I'll be back… _in a heartbeat_."

Taylor sighed, "After what happened to Gabi, can you blame me for being worried?"

"No. I'm sorry, but I need this job. You've got to think about the future."

"I do! That's why I'm training to be a surgeon, and that's why I'm worried about you being gone when I'm due. What if something were to happen?"

Chad took my shaking hand, "Nothing's going to happen. But if something does, Troy will be here as well as everyone else."

I nodded my head.

oohsmoo

"Hi, I'm Cindy Callihan. If you have any questions at all about the house, feel free to ask."

Chad and I walked into the first house we were going to visit today. It was surrounded by tall trees, and had a huge front lawn. So far, I liked it a lot.

"I guess this is where the hunt begins. I like this house so far," Chad said to me.

oohsmoo

The next house we went to was a really pretty blue and had a great front porch. But the front lawn was a lot smaller than the first house's.

oohsmoo

As we approached the next house I said to Chad, "Isn't this a little more than we can afford?"

We stood there in the shadow of the house for a few minutes, in awe. Then we turned and got back into the car and drove home. Chad turned the radio on just as our favorite song turned on. We sang to it all the way home.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight _

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

Chorus:  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)

Chorus x2

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...

Chorus

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died

**As/n: Yeah, it was short, but I couldn't think of anything. Oooooo! Guess what? There's only two (maybe three) more chapters left, and you are in for the surprise of your life. Get your tissues for the next chapter because you're about to learn that heartbeats aren't guaranteed.**


	10. Because of You, I Still Believe

**As/n: I apologize for the fluffy chapter. I really had no idea what to write. Thanks for reviewing. Again, I'm thinking about a sequel, tell me what you think. The poem is original, by me.**

**By the way, grab a box of tissues. **

**Chapter 9: Because of You, I Still Believe**

_I still believe,_

_Though I've lost everything I have_

_Though my one true love has gone_

_Though I don't know how long I can go on_

_Without you_

_Without you I am nothing_

'_cause what I am was you_

_And I am nothing without you_

_But I still belive in destiny,_

_I still believe in love,_

_I still believe in you_

_Through your eyes,_

_I see the day_

_Through your eyes,_

_I see the sun coming up after a storm_

_Because of you,_

_I still believe._

"Ladies and gentleman, our flight will be landing in just a few minutes. This is just a reminder to please keep your seatbelt fastened until the captain has turned off the seatbelt sign. Also, please do not use cellular phones until the craft has made a complete stop at our gate. We will be arriving at gate B13. Your baggage will be on carousel C5. Welcome to Colorado!"

Chad began to arrange his things. He was in Colorado for a job interview, but he hoped to be home in a few days, in time to be there for his child's birth. Sabrina Aurelia Danforth, it just sounded right, the way it sounded like tinkling bells when you said it.

ooHSMoo

Troy walked into the room where Gabriella and I were reading, carrying a tray that had tea and cake on it. "If you need anything while you're here, just let us know. The cake is from Zeke."

"Thank you, Troy. If there's anything I can do to help…"

Gabriella put her hand on my knee, "Please, you're our guest."

Clara began to cry at that moment, so Troy and Gabriella ran over to her crib. She was much louder than David was. It seemed as if he never got as much attention as her because she was the one that was always crying.

I was staying with Troy and Gabriella while Chad was gone to prevent a repeat of the twins' birth. That was a day that I would never forget for as long as I lived.

"Taylor, where's David's bottle?" Gabriella asked frantically.

"On the kitchen countertop under the coat that Troy threw over it."

She snapped her fingers, "That's right! Thanks, Taylor!" she ran out of the room and appeared moments later with a bottle in hand.

"Taylor, what would we do without you?" I laughed.

"Heaven only knows."

ooHSMoo

Chad walked out of his hotel room and dialed the number to the Bolton's house.

_Bring… bring… br…_

"Hello?" Came Troy's voice from the other end of the line.

"Hey, Troy. Chad."

"Oh, hey! Did you want to talk to…" he was cut off by Chad's reply.

"No, no. I just wanted to see how she was. Is she okay?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "She's the same as yesterday." Chad was being overprotective of Taylor while he was gone. He called almost every hour to see how she was.

"Okay," he sighed in relief, "Just tell her I said hi."

"Will do. Bye," Troy hung up the phone and went to feed Clara.

ooHSMoo

"Gabriella, do you think that Chad is going to make it back in time?" Taylor put down the magazine she was reading.

Gabriella looked up from the baby in her lap, "Yes, why?"

Taylor took a sip of her water, "I'm just nervous."

Gabriella looked out the window, "Nothing could go worse than the twins' birth," but she had no idea.

I felt a sharp pain run through my body, "Gabriella, I think you were wrong about Chad being here."

Gabriella shouted, "Troy!" He ran in, looked at Taylor, and ran out again.

Gabriella grabbed the two babies and helped Taylor out to the car where Troy was on his cell phone with Chad.

**What happened when Chad answered the phone:**

Chad was sitting in a very professional (very boring) meeting when his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Chad, Taylor's having her baby now. We're on the way to the hospital right now."

Chad jumped up from his chair and began to yell. Then, realizing that he couldn't really do anything, and he was yelling in the middle of a meeting, he ran out of the door screaming, "She's having her baby."

ooHSMoo

"Taylor, just relax. We're on our way to the hospital, and you're fine," Gabriella coaxed a petrified Taylor.

Taylor began to breathe deeply, "I know, but I'm just so scared that something bad is going to happen."

Troy turned into the hospital, "It's all going to turn out fine. Sabrina is the next chapter of your life."

"Let's just get this over with," Taylor rasped.

"Remember to try to enjoy it!" Gabriella said suddenly, but when she received odd looks from both Taylor and Troy she added, "You're going to want to be able to tell the story later."

The car came to a smooth stop, and Troy got out to open the door for Taylor and Gabriella. They rushed into the hospital and were sent immediately to a room. Gabriella was sent out of the room, but they let Troy stay for a few minutes to talk to Taylor.

"Chad would want me to tell you to be strong and not to worry. Everything's going to be just fine. You have some of the best doctors in the world, and they're going to be here for you. Everyone will be outside waiting for you."

Taylor nodded, and Troy gave her a peck on the cheek and walked out of the room.

As Troy walked into the lobby, Kelsi and Jason were running through the elevator door, "Troy, is she okay?"

"She's fine. We'll be able to see her soon."

Soon, the whole gang, except for Chad and Taylor, was assembled outside of the maternity ward door.

"Sabrina Aurelia?" Zeke asked.

Jason replied, "That's the one."

Sharpay exclaimed, "This is so exciting!"

Smaller conversations took place in the next few minutes until a doctor rushed through the door. He called out in a stentorian voice, "Troy Bolton?"

Troy quickly walked over to the doctor, "Yes?"

"It says here that you've been left in charge of Mrs. Danforth while her husband is away."

"That is correct."

The doctor nodded, "I'm going to go over this quickly. Mrs. Danforth's birth is not going as well as planned. You will have a few minutes to talk to her, and then you must decide who we're going to save. Please follow me."

Everyone was frozen in shock as they watching Troy and the doctor hurry down the hall.

"Someone call Chad!"

Gabriella whispered, "We can't. He's on a plane."

The world passed by, but none of them saw it happening. Everything was going in slow motion.

Meanwhile, Troy was opening the door to the room that held a dying Taylor, the same Taylor that he had just seen a few minutes ago, healthy and alive.

"Troy," Taylor whispered, "save Sabrina. I've lived my life as long as God has permitted it. She is only just a baby; I want her to live a life full of happiness and love."

"Taylor, are you sure?" Troy couldn't help but to cry a bit.

She nodded in pain, "Tell everyone I love them. Tell Chad that I'll be waiting for him. Please make sure Sabrina knows how much I love her, and that I chose this for her. Goodbye, Troy. I love you very much. You've been a great friend."

He gave her a hug, "I hope your last few moments are the best possible. Be strong. I'm going to handle everything from now on. I love you, Taylor. You're the best friend a guy could have."

Troy gave her a hug and walked away from his best friend's love, one of his best friends, and certainly a person that changed his life for good.

He walked back to the lobby where everyone else was, "Alright, everyone. Let's make these next few days really easy for Chad. It's now out job to help Sabrina grow up… without a mother."

Gabriella walked over to a corner of the room and spoke to no one in particular, but it was meant for Taylor, her best friend. "Because of your love, and your unconditional support, I still believe that I can go on. I still believe that you were my destiny, the part of my life that I'm going to spend a lifetime trying to live up to. I love you."

**As/n: Chad will come back in the next and final chapter of UnGuaranteed Heartbeats. Thanks to everyone for reading. I'm thinking about a sequel; tell me what you think.**


	11. A New Heartbeat

**As/n: Here's the last chapter. I've decided to do the sequel, but it might not be out for a while. I've already started to get notes together for it, but I think I might want to write it all at once and change it a little bit if I need to. Anyway, here's the story.**

**Poem is by me.**

**Chapter 10: A New Heartbeat**

_Whatever happens,_

_Whenever it does,_

_Wherever it leads,_

_However long it takes,_

_Whoever it brings me to,_

_I will follow you,_

_I'll follow you 'til the end of time,_

_I'll look to the skies just to see your grace,_

_Wherever you go,_

_You can expect me to follow,_

_Follow your ways forever,_

_Trust in your love forever,_

_And dance,_

_To the new heartbeat…_

_You left behind for me._

'_Cause no one knows if shooting stars will land,_

_No one can count the stars there are,_

_All I know is that there was one more star in the sky,_

_The night you had to die._

Troy walked over to his wife and put his arm around her shoulders. "We've got to be strong tonight… we've got to do this for Chad," she nodded, and he added in a whisper, "and for Taylor."

She reached into her pocket and drew out a picture. The picture was of her and Taylor at the Scholastic Decathlon. "Besides you she was my only friend."

Troy pulled her into a protective hug. Across the room, Sharpay was in Zeke's arms, a tear rolling down her cheek. Next to them, Jason was holding Kelsi tightly and whispering some words of kindness in her ears. Ryan and Brie had gone to arrange for a taxi service to be waiting for Chad who still thought that Taylor was having her baby.

A few minutes later, the doctor walked out into the lobby and motioned for them to go with him.

"I can take you in to see Miss Sabrina now."

They walked behind the doctor to the room where the baby was. Upon reaching the room, they saw the white sheet over a body. While everyone else walked over to where Taylor was, Kelsi picked up the baby in her arms. She rocked her back and forth, humming the beginnings of a song she was writing.

"I'll be here for you, Sabrina," she whispered in the baby's ear when she had finished the song. Little did she know, Sabrina would remember those words for the rest of her life.

Everyone else came over to where Kelsi was, salty tears running down their pale faces. Kelsi handed the baby to Troy and walked over to where Taylor lay, peacefully in her final rest.

Minutes passed that seemed like hours; an hour is an eternity to the mourning. Ryan and Brie were back, and they said that Chad's flight was landing about when they were leaving; now all they had to do was wait.

ooHSMoo

Chad ran through the halls with one thing on his mind: his baby and his wife were waiting for him just down the hall. He imagined what Sabrina would look like, and how it would feel to hold her in his arms. He wondered what Taylor would say to him about missing the birth. He imagined everything that he thought could happen, but when he arrived, he realized that he had forgotten another possibility: the one that had occurred.

"But I have too much to say to her."

Kelsi put her hands on Chad's shoulders, guiding him to where Taylor now laid. He didn't want to believe it; he couldn't.

The newborn baby was passed to him, but holding her was much different than he had imagined. She was the image of her mother, and he couldn't bear it.

Everyone but Troy left him there, leaving the two friends alone in an awkward scene.

"How could you?" Chad mumbled, still facing away from Troy.

Troy knew what he was talking about, and he knew the answer. However, the answer wasn't what his friend wanted, and Troy knew that he had to make himself the bad-guy here.

"It was a hard choice."

Chad turned around to face him, angrier with every falling tear, "No it wasn't! You should've chosen Taylor. We could have lived through a miscarriage, together. Now, I'm all alone raising Sabrina."

"No one should end a life before it starts, Chad," Troy spat bitterly, leaving behind the coaxing best friend he had tried to be.

"It wasn't your decision in the first place!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Why did you do it?"

Troy thought desperately, "Don't do it, Troy. You know you shouldn't," but he was only human.

"Because that's what she asked me to do!" he stormed out of the room.

Chad looked through his tears at the baby in his arms. The nurse had dressed the baby before he had gotten there.

"I didn't know babies came with hats. Life may get you done sometime, Sabrina, but right now: you've got a hat. There's nothing to worry about. Daddy's got you," he looked out the window to the night sky. Tonight, he knew, there was one more star out there, and he was going to find it and follow it wherever it went.

_Hush, little baby, don't you cry._

_Daddy's going to give you a whole new life._

**As/n: Babies come with hats is credited to "The West Wing". I just thought it was kind of a cute little thing to say. That's the end of UnGuaranteed Heartbeats. Look for Half a Heart sometime in late March or sometime in April. **


End file.
